


Watching the Snow Fall

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, cute stuff, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Erza loves the peace and tranquility that comes from watching the snow float down to the ground, such a drastic change from the chaos that constantly surrounds the Fairy Tail Guild. While her eyes are on the beauty outside, Jellal finds himself watching her more than the scene before the window.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jerza, NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Watching the Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I wrote in honor of the snow that fell yesterday! Please let me know if you liked it!

The snow floated to the ground gently, the small flakes slowly adding to the fluff already covering the earth. There was something satisfying in watching the snow fall, something that Erza just couldn’t ignore. She’d opted to stay inside the guild hall and watch the beauty of it all rather than join Natsu and the others in playing outside, but she wasn’t lonely.

In fact, she was content. More so than she had been in a long time. She found her freedom in sitting and observing because it was something she could do without fear of repercussions. She did not have to do what everyone else did and she did not need to work or even move unless she wanted to. She was free to do as she pleased, and currently that was observing the world around her. She watched in peace, feeling the stress and worry of life slip away.

All is calm, all is bright, as the song says, and Erza couldn’t agree more. She sat there by herself, at a table by the window. She could have sat there for ever if she could.

“Hey.” 

Erza turned from the window at the sound of his soft voice. He stood behind her, hands in his pockets and a hesitant smile on his face.

“Jellal.” Erza smiled and indicated the chair across the table from her. “Join me?”

He sat down, resting his arm on the table and supporting his head on his hand. His eyes followed her gaze back to the window. It really was quite lovely to see the snow falling so peacefully.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Erza asked quietly, in awe once again of the scene outside the window.

“Mhmm.” Jellal agreed, but his eyes had turned back to the woman across the table. There was no doubt in the quiet man’s mind that the snow was beautiful, but Jellal found more satisfaction in watching Erza observe the snow. He found his freedom in watching her. She seemed so at ease, so free. He felt that way when he was around her; never feeling anxiety or uncertainty in her presence.

He was free to observe her, free to watch her smile and be so enthralled in the beauty of life and nature. He wondered if she’d be that entranced if she was outside in the snow.

“Erza.” He hated to pull her gaze away from the window, but he couldn’t shake the image of the snow catching in her scarlet hair from his imagination.

“Yes?” 

“Get your coat, let’s go outside.”

She raised an eyebrow in question, and opened her mouth to protest.

“Trust me.” Jellal said before she could say anything. “Please?”

He rose from his seat and offered her his hand.

Erza seemed unsure. She looked back to the window, then back to him.

“Alright.” She said, taking his hand and allowing him to help her to her feet.

  
  


After they had both bundled up to face the cold, Jellal took her hand and led her out of the guild hall. They walked together through the streets of Magnolia, towards the destination that Jellal had in mind.

They walked for a while in silence, taking in the scenery, before Erza spoke.

“Where are we going?”

Jellal turned to Erza, smiling as he took in the sight of snow flakes adorning her red hair(even more breathtaking than he had imagined), then continued to walk without saying anything.

“Jellal.”

He continued to lead her along, heading towards the tree line in silence.

Erza planted her feet in the snow and tugged her hand free of his, bringing him to a stop. “Jellal, where are you taking me?”

Her face was hard, giving the impression that she was upset, but Jellal could see the humour in her eyes. She was enjoying the unknown, as he knew she would, but couldn’t resist trying to find out more.

“I told you to trust me.” Jellal’s smile grew into an amused smirk. “We’re almost there. Please?”

Erza sighed but took his offered hand and allowed him to continue to lead her into the woods. They walked in silence, but Erza had to admit that she was having fun. She trusted Jellal completely, so the thrill of the unknown was that much more exhilarating. Not to mention the scenery was growing more and more beautiful the further they walked. And the way the snow caught in Jellal’s blue hair… 

“We’re here.” Jellal stopped in a small clearing, and pointed to a little hill. “Go take a look.”

Erza walked up the hill, curiosity peaking as she stepped forward. At the top, she looked around, trying to find out what he wanted her up here for.

“Jellal, I don’t一oh.” Erza gasped as she took in the sight of the snow-covered city. It was breathtaking. She didn’t have words for it. Oh, he knew her so well. He brought her to this place and she felt as though she could stay up her and watch the snow fall on the quiet city all day.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered to herself. And it really was.

She turned around to thank Jellal and was met with a snowball to the face.

Erza wiped snow from her face in shock. “W-what was that for?!”

Jellal shook his head, cackling to himself. “Priceless! Make that face again!”

Erza growled, dropping to the ground to scoop up a handful of snow. She packed it into a tight ball and hurled it down the small hill.

Jellal ceased laughing when the frozen projectile caught him in the side of the head.

“Ha! Take this you backstabber!” Erza threw another two snowballs; one hitting Jellal in the chest, the other in the face. “That’s for assaulting me!”

Jellal swiped the snow from his face and scooped up more snow from the ground.

“Your guard was down!” He cried in defense as he retaliated with two snowballs of his own.

Erza ducked under the first, but the second caught her in the shoulder. “That’s because I’ve just seen one of the most beautiful sights in the world! Whose guard wouldn’t be down?”

She chucked another ball of snow.

Jellal ducked. “You really liked it that much?”

Erza doged Jellal’s snowball and readied two of her own. “I did. I was going to say thank you, but then you attacked me!”

She let them fly, smiling as one caught him in the arm.

“How inconsiderate of me.” Jellal threw another round of snow, some hitting her and some flying wide. “Perhaps you can come thank me in person.”

“ _ Jellal _ !” Erza cried, shock matching the blush filling her face.

Jellal took her moment of surprise to rush forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into the snow with him.

“So, my dear, I hear you have something to tell me?” Jellal asked, brushing a gloved hand against her cheek. His other arm held her against him.

“Perhaps I will, if you let go of me.” Erza struggled to get out of his arms and out of the snow, but Jellal didn’t let her go.

“If I let go, you’ll run away.” Jellal said, and he hugged her close. “Do you see my dilemma here?”

Erza stopped struggling, thinking for a moment. “I do. It does seem to pose a difficult choice for you, doesn’t it?” 

“Good. I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.”

“You know, I believe I have a solution.”

Jellal raised an eyebrow. “Oh? If you can help, please do.”

Erza smiled wickedly and grabbed a handful of snow. She twisted in Jellal’s arms and threw it down the front of his coat and his shirt.

He yelped in surprise at the sudden cold on his skin and let her go. “That was cold! Erza, that’s cheating-”

Erza grabbed his shoulders and pushed him flat on his back in the snow, cutting off his protest.

“That’s better.” She leaned over him, humor in her eyes. “Now, I wanted to say thank you for bringing me to such a beautiful place and enjoying the freedom of life with me.”

“You’re welcome. But did you need to-”

Jellal forgot his question the second Erza’s lips met his. All he saw was her. Scarlet hair full of snow, cheeks pink from the cold. 

Her beauty was multiplied by the scene around her.

When she tried to pull away, Jellal reached up and pulled her back to him. He couldn’t resist. She had no idea the impact she had on him.

When he finally let her go(the need for oxygen really was inconvenient sometimes) she was smiling.

God, he loved it when she smiled.

“We should probably be heading back.” Erza said as she climbed off of him and to her feet. “The others will begin to worry if we are not back in time for dinner.”

He took her offered hand and stood up.

“Right. Of course. Shall we?” He went to take her hand but she looped her arm through his and stepped closer instead.

Jellal didn’t complain. He liked having her close.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
“Hey, Lucy! Look outside!” Natsu said loudly, pointing out the window.

“Hmm?” Lucy turned away from the table to look where Natsu was pointed. “Oh! It’s Jellal and Erza! Looks like they are finally coming back.”

“I mean yeah, but that’s not… I mean  _ look _ !” Natsu waved his hand around, clearly seeing something that Lucy wasn’t.

Lucy sighed. This wasn’t unusual. “Natsu, I don’t know what you want me to see butー”

“They’re holding _ hands _ !” Natsu cried. “What are they doing that for?! Maybe that jerk Jellal hasー”

“ _ They’re dating you idiot! _ ” 

“Eh? What? Since when?!”

“ _ It’s been MONTHS!! How did you NOT know?! _ ”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erza stopped before the door of the guild hall, taking in the sight of Jellal in the snow one last time before they went inside and joined the others.

“What is it?” Jellal asked, looking at her.

“I love you.” She said softly. Her eyes didn’t meet his.

Jellal smiled, putting his hand on her cheek and turning her head so their eyes met.

“Love you, too.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Lucy, now they’re  _ kissing! _ ”

“NATSU, YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU THEY’RE TOGETHER!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing a Jerza oneshot like this for the other three seasons.... is it a good idea? If so do you have any suggestions for what might happen??
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
